


That Sun in the Sky

by terror_the_bearer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass Rey, Dimension Travel, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Millicient the cat, Multi, Original Character(s), Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terror_the_bearer/pseuds/terror_the_bearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a total eclipse of the sun, a 21st century woman, Rey is transported to Star Wars dimension and become caught in the conflict between Light and Dark. Inspired by Scarlet Heart: Moon Lovers Ryeo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeslip Rey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SW fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! Rate subject to change! Dimension travelling theme inspired by Moon lovers.

Bottles of alcohol surrounded Rey as she sat huddled forlornly on a pier that overlooked a mountain waterfall. She checked her appearance; messy hair, busted lip and wounded heart check. With a sigh, she threw her compact into her bag before drowning her sorrow with another gulp of cheap vodka and welcomed the burning sensation down her throat.

She noticed an old man, looking equally miserable, eyeing the vodka in her hand thirstily. Knowing more than anyone out there what the man was probably going through, she offered him her half drunken vodka to which the man took.

“Have you ever wanted to fall into a deep coma for a hundred, thousands of years?” She mused bitterly, “Everything keeps going wrong and you don’t see any hope of getting better. You tell yourself, ‘I’m sure things will get better.’ Then another thing goes wrong.” Rey sighed again, “I just prefer to fall asleep and never wake up again.” She felt her eyes glimmer with tears, “I want to forget everything. But it’s not working. That jerk who left me with a pile of debt. That wench who fooled me and ran off with him.” Tears slipped down, “I should have never trusted anyone. Mister, you know what? I thought that if I didn’t change, the people I trusted and liked wouldn’t change either.” She shook her head, “I was wrong, though.” Letting out a choked sob, she glared at the sun seemingly shining mockingly down at her, “How did my life end up this way?” She buried her head into her arms over her knees.

“Your life can’t change just because you want it to.” He told her, “Maybe if you died and come back to life again. That will begin to make things right.”

“What?” Rey looked up with a frown.

He didn’t answer her and Rey started to wonder who the man was and why he seemed so miserable. His eyes held wisdom and knowledge. Maybe he was a teacher or something.

Rey gave her chest a beating, knowing the suffocating sensation in her lung was from pent up anger and stress at the recent betrayal. Or it has always been there, just waiting for the straw that broke the camel’s back and this has been it.

Collecting herself, she noticed a child reaching out over the deeper end of the water. Rey didn’t give a second look, thinking selfishly why give a damn when she’s going through so much right now.

A moment later, there was a sound of big splash and frail yell for help. Rey shot up, glancing over her shoulder to ask the mister for help only to find he has vanished into thin air.

“No.” She turned around, “No. No. I’m sure someone else saw. Yeah, by the time I go in there, someone else will have saved him.

But a glance around proves that nobody’s even noticed, “Rey, you don’t need to. No, you don’t. even if you don’t, someone else will…” Biting her lip, she twirled around and ran toward the water, “GOSH WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!” There was no guarantee they’d make it out alive seeing her swimming skills was worse than the dogs'.

At the sound of Rey diving in, the child’s parent belatedly notice what was happening and the father quickly jumps on a nearby boat.

The sky began to darken and the sun seemed to lose its light.

“Grab my hand!” The father held out his hand toward Rey after safely rescuing the boy.

Rey stretched out her hand when she felt a tug at her ankle. She gasped, being swallowed into the water by unknown force as the sun was swallowed by the moon. Rey desperately clawed through the water but she fell deeper and deeper into the dark abyss.

Her vision blurred and flashes of images segued before her eyes: couple kissing, Rey slapping the woman, getting slapped in return, a man stepping between the two and siding with the girl who she believed was her best friend.

Water filled her lung and she felt unconsciousness looming over her. The last thing she sees as she stared up toward the pond’s surface is the thinning of the crescent as the moon completely covered the sun.

 _“How could you do this to me!”_ her voice echoed in her ears.

* * *

 

An arm shot out the sand and Rey rises, spitting out the sand as it stuck onto her skin and clothes from the wetness. Her mouth opened to greedily consume the air, coughing out residue of water out of her lung.

Wiping her hair away from her lids, she looked around, confused and scared. She stuck out like a sore thumb in the desert, drenched.

A red light darted passed her, landing on the sand behind her with destructive force and she realised her cheek was bleeding and aching like it’s been burnt.

“A-are you filming an action movie?” All Rey could see were crowds of men (she thinks) dressed in some white plastic costumes and for a moment she wondered if she’s been transported to some comic expo.

Rey dug herself out of the sand and through the chaos, she spotted a familiar looking man.

“Mister!” She waved her arm to catch his attention but the background sound was too loud.

As if the man knew he was being watched, he glanced over her and seemed to mouth something and gestured swatting of his hand.

Run. He was saying she realised after a few minute of trying to decipher the moving lip and the hand that followed it. He pointed at airborne where she saw a man and was that a moving snowman?

A white solider spotted her and he aimed his weapon toward her, ducking to avoid the deadly shot. What is going on?!

Rey sat off running, her clothes heavy with absorbed water.

“WAIT!” She shouted after the man and his snowman.

“Come on, BB-8! Hurry!” Poe send BB-8 into the droid socket and as he was about to move into the cockpit, an arm stopped him.

“W-WAIT!” Rey panted, “Help me!”

“W-What? Who?” Poe was frozen for a second, stunned at the appearance of a strange girl but he quickly shook himself out of it, “Are you one of the villagers? Get in!”

He helped her climb into the cockpit before he got in at the driver’s seat. The control came to life and as the canopy closes, Poe shoots a quick look back and saw the enemies have arrived.

Poe urgently worked the controls as BB-8 beeped anxiously. The landing light came on and Rey could hear the engines whine to life. Then a side of the plane shook, it has been hit by one of those guns.

Rey glanced to see two white men charging their way, firing.

“I see ‘em!” Poe grabbed his controls and fire at them and Rey saw the two men blown away in the powerful blast hits.

“Start the engine!” Rey urged on and he did just that. Only the engines sputter. Rey sobbed and voices in her head said they were going to die. But it might be a movie. She looked around for any signs of directors or camera or voices that would shout ‘CUT!’ and stop the whole thing in its track but only the sounds of screaming and destruction was all she could hear.

Rey saw him opening his canopy, thinking he’s going to leave her and bail, she grabbed his sleeves, “Where are you going?!”

“I need to check the damage!” He jumped down and move to the back of his ship, “There’s damage on the rear engine panel.”

Rey, having worked in the car centre since she was 14, knew they were in trouble even without the knowledge of how airborne machines worked.

Poe kneeled down, pulled a small object Rey couldn’t recognise and inserted into the robot. Then he gestured for Rey to come down, “What’s your name?”

“Rey.”

“Just Rey?”

“Just Rey.”

“I’m Poe Dameron. Can I trust you, Rey?” He asked and for a moment she’s taken off guard by the intensity of his eyes.

“You don’t really have a choice realistically.”

He seemed to like her answer before addressing to the robot, “You take this. It's safer with you than it is with me. You get as far away from here as you can. Do you hear me?”

The machine beeped and for a moment, Rey swore it was hesitating while giving her a look of doubt if it’s even possible to make those expressions, “I'll come back for you! It will be alright. Rey, you take care of BB-8, alright?”

Rey nodded and Poe tells them to go.

The machine started to run and Rey followed suit, giving a final glance back as he made a diversion for them to get away safely.

* * *

 

The machine didn’t stop running and Rey, despite her lung threatening to burst, didn’t want to either. She could still hear noises and she won’t stop running until she stops hearing those noises.

Rey’s knee gave out and she toppled onto the sand. BB-8 stopped and beeped something at her.

It sounded irritated that she was lagging behind.

Rey looked up with a scowl, “Oh, I’m sorry I’m a human being who needs rest you spherical piece of junk!”

The machine beeped angrily at the remark.

True the machine didn’t deserve that last bit but she was recently betrayed by two people she thought was her family, drank a bottle and half of vodka and god knows how much beers. She was lucky her tolerance for alcohol was high or she’d probably wobble toward those white costume players to her death.

She stood up and began catching up to the machine that seemed keen to leave her behind, “Look, I’m sorry ok? I went through some rough stuff today and I’ve been drinking so I’m not exactly in the mood to deal with these on top of all that.”

The machine beeped again and although she couldn’t understand it, she had a jest it was asking how bad or something along those lines.

“You won’t understand–“ Rey ducked down when she heard a commotion not very far. The mechanical voices told her it was the same enemies and she knew they weren’t far.

BB-8 beeped anxiously and Rey knew it was either honour Poe’s wish or be a coward and save herself.

Don’t be a hero, a voice in her head said, just leave this plastic thing and be selfish for once. Look what happened when you try to be a saint. When you trust someone.

She regarded the droid for a moment and her feet slightly faltered in their stance. Rey turned around and forced herself to walk forward. She stopped soon and she glanced back at the droid, closing her eyes she pointed, “I think I see faint lights there, go!”

The droid beeped again but Rey guided it toward the direction, “I’ll be fine. Go. I’m doing what I promised Poe.”

The droid seemed too tenacious in its will to bring her along but Rey shook her head and sat down on the sand, “I don’t know what Poe gave you but if it’s something he risked his life for, then I’m sure it’s a matter of global security. I hope. Go. Just promise me you won’t get caught and make our sacrifice fertile.”

The droid was silent before it ran to the direction Rey pointed at. It glanced back and Rey waved her hand, her eyes silently saying ‘don’t forget me’.

Her hand took something out of her back pocket, noting it was a mini bottle of wine and she looked up at the sky, she wasn’t religious or anything but this though He deserved it. “Thank you Lord.”

With alcohol in her system and feeling happy calm, she waited for the white soldiers to arrive and when it did, she made sure she looked dead in their helmet. If she was going to die, she preferred to see her killers.

“General!” One of them called someone over.

General? She didn’t know much about military ranking system but she was pretty sure General was quite high up.

The soldiers parted and a man appeared. He was tall, tall enough for her to see his red hair even before they moved away and wore black military uniform.

He scrutinised her as she swigged her wine into her mouth once again. His face seemed to be permanently sneering and oozed arrogance – no doubt he thought himself better than anyone surrounding him.

There was a slight surprise in his eyes, probably from the fact she was still drenched wet in the desert nonetheless and sipping what it appears to be alcohol.

“Sir, we were told the droid escaped with a girl.” The soldier reported, “It seems the droid got away.”

“Where’s the droid?” Gosh, even his voice was an epitome of authority.

“We’re in a desert; god knows where it is now.” Was her snarky retort, “I got a good three gulp of wine left, you can kill me after.”

He seemed amused by her audacity, “Kill her.” He turned and the soldiers cocked their guns at her.

“Wait!”

He stopped and twisted his body slightly.

“Where am I?”

He frowned, “I beg your pardon?”

“Where am I? What desert is this? Dubai? Sahara?”

“Jakku.”

At least he answered.

She might not know much other than her little town in England but she was sure she never heard of Jakku.

“This is not Earth, is it?”

“I have never heard such planet name before. You’re in a desert planet located in Western Reaches.”

She didn’t really understand all that other than the fact it wasn’t Earth, they never heard of Earth and it was a desert planet probably in other galaxy.

He might be an enemy but at least he answered her. Gave her the name of the place she was going to perish.

Rey smiled sadly, gulping down the last bit of her wine and knowing she was either falling asleep or fainting; same thing anyway, she gave the man a grateful smile, “Thank you. You can kill me now.”

She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the darkness gladly.

* * *

 

Rey stirred awake, her skull pounding and normally she’d own it to the fact she had a bit too much to drink the night before but seeing she got killed, it was probably from few headshots. Either she was in hell or heaven, seeing she still sensed pain and more negative emotions than positive, she was sure it was Hell.

Well whoever said hell was a fiery pit was an idiot. Because it was dark and cold and just isolated. Not to mention she was strapped in those trolley thing Hannibal Lecter was strapped in. At least in fiery pit, you got a mate to share the burning pain with.

“You’re awake.”

The voice was familiar but in haze, she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Resting her head back against the headrest and not opening her eyes, she dismissed whoever it was, “I’m dead. Let me be.”

“I assure you I put a stop to my troops before they did kill you.”

Slowly she lifted herself up and saw the General standing tall with his hands back, exposing his chest as if to say I’m fearless and strong enough to expose my vulnerability.

She groaned and closed her eyes, hoping this was some sort of sick, twisted dream.

“I must admit it was amusing to hear a thank you from an enemy I’m about to kill but there’s something more that caught my attention.”

“Yes, I suppose an enemy asking to finish their drink before they die isn’t common sight.”

“Yes, it certain is. But no, it’s not that. There’s no record of you in our data or intelligence. You’re not one of the villagers nor are you with the resistance. The planet ‘Earth’ does not exist either. My question is: who or what are you?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those ‘I need to know everything that exists in this world’ types.” She said even though she already knew the answer to the question.

A painful jolt shocked through her body, making her whelp out in pain.

Was this some sort of torture chair?

“I don’t like repeating same thing twice.” He warned, “Let’s start from the beginning. What’s your name?”

“Rey.” She gritted out.

He waited.

“Just Rey.” She clarified.

“Where do you come from?”

She was going to get tortured for this, “Earth.”

Rey screamed as another jolt of electricity surged throughout her body.

“Try again.”

“I’m telling you the truth!” She bit out, “Don’t you have a lie detector or something?!”

“There’s no such place called Earth. Tell me the truth!”

“I am!” Rey couldn’t help as a tear slipped passed her eye as some sort of torture tools appeared beside her skull, “I fell into a river and when I woke up I was in Jakku! It’s true! I-I don’t know what’s going on!”

He could stare at her in disbelief all he wants but she knew he knew somewhere in him that she was telling the truth. Her eyes, whatever held in it, seemed to convince him slightly even if her story was too crazy to be true.

He stood up and left her in the chair.

“Hey! At least free me and give me a prison room!”

There was a painful jolt again and Rey screamed.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long after the General has gone that she was being led out (dragged was a more fitting description) by the two soldiers that was supporting most of her weight.

“Where am I going?! And who the hell are you two?!”

“Shut up you filthy prisoner!”

Rey’s eyes narrowed to the one on her right, “Filthy? You wanna fight, Mark Wahlberg? You me, one-on-one, let’s see who wins! I’ll annihilate you and then I’ll take a picture of what’s left of your body and I’m gonna send it to your mum followed by a picture of me feeding you to this guy on the left so I can give you that final fuck you!”

“You little–“ He lifted the gun in his arm, intending to hit her with it when a voice interrupted.

“Hands of the prisoner, FN-5909.”

Rey was annoyed he did because if he didn’t, she’d at least have an excuse why she pummeled him into meat piles.

“Yeah, hands off FN-5909!” She shook her arms off the both soldiers.

“You two return to you station.”

Rey had a feeling FN-5909 was glaring at her through his helmet and she glared back, “One night I’m gonna sneak into your room and I’m gonna put Amy and Anne,” she gestured to her right fist, “down your throat and pull out your intestines and make it into a sausage and I’m gonna feed it to your cats.”

“Enough!” General stepped in, clearly disturbed by the imagery and dismissed the two soldiers before he addressed her.

“Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see you.”

“Super Supreme who?”

“To see if what you are saying is true. I promise you, if I find out what you are saying is a lie to extend your pathetic life even for a moment, there are things worse than death.”

Rey curled her hands into fists, “I didn’t ask for my life to be extended. Who is this Leader Snoke?”

“Show your respect, _girl_.” She hated how he called her a girl and he seemed to know the effect it had on her too.

Leader Snoke or Snake, she scoffed inwardly, whoever it was it can’t be worse than this man that roughly grabbed her arm and taking her deeper inside the dark spacious room.

When she saw this Leader Snake, she was glad she didn’t make bet with the General. Whad’ya know, there are worse things than death.

“So this is the girl from Earth.”

Rey blinked then fainted, her body hitting the floor. The rude General didn’t even bothered to stop her fall.

* * *


	2. Attempted Escape

Hux admit Leader Snoke’s appearance wasn’t..pleasant to look at but he had not expected the girl to actually faint from the initial shock. The assembly hall remained still. Hux estimated a minute has passed before a gasp escaped from the girl’s mouth and recovered as sooner as she had fallen down and scrambled to her feet.

Snoke leaned down as if wanting a closer look at the girl, he motioned her to come closer and Rey despite her initial tremble put herself forward.

“The General told me of your..unusual story as to how he came across you.” He began voice low and soothing. Rey didn’t like him. She don’t really like anyone much but he scared her. She might not be book smart but she was street smart and alarm bell went off her head. He might try to give off this ‘I’m a kind and nice stranger that just wanna get to know you’ type but this man was just a predator hiding behind the façade to get your guard lowered.

“Don’t be scared. I’m not predator.”

Panic must have shown because the man or whatever he was chuckled, “Allow me to verify your claim.”

Rey frowned, opening her mouth to say something when she felt something pierce through her memories. She could feel his malevolent presence inside her head, tearing through her memories perversely and she wanted him out. Now.

“Get out of my head.” Rey grunted out, trying to push him out but he was too strong and rendered her helpless. She fell onto her knees, sweat breaking out and running down her forehead as she tried again to push him out.

She felt him exit her mind and let out a breath of relief as her mind became her and hers’ only once again. Snoke leaned back, his blue eyes sparking with something. Whatever it was it wasn’t good.

“Interesting…”

That was definitely not good.

“General, take the girl to her cell and watch over her. See to it that she’s comfortable. She is…our guest.”

“Supreme Leader–“

“The girl is telling the truth.” He interrupted, “She is indeed from Earth. She allowed the droid to escape at the expanse of her capture. It was wise, General, to not have killed her.” She saw his face lighten up in pride at the man’s commendation before signaling them to leave the hall.

Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as the door closed behind them. She held out a finger for him to give her a minute while she recovered.

“Come.” He ordered, ignoring her need for a moment and striding forward.

“Apology accepted.”

“What?” He froze and twirled sharply.

“For not believing my story.”

“Supreme Leader Snoke might have denoted you as a ‘guest’ but remember this, girl, that you are a prisoner of the First Order until he orders your death. Show some respect.” He closed the distance between the two with one stride, glaring down at her warningly.

Rey returned the stare as if to say she wasn’t scared (she actually was but he didn’t have to know that), “Well then, General, until then you’ll see me around and you’ll have to earn my respect.”

Black arm shot out to cut her air and she knew he could probably lift her in the air if he wanted to do so but this was the last warning. His promise of what he can do if she stepped out of the line.

He let go of her while pushing her to the wall roughly and the two sneered at each other until a loud growling broke the tension between the two. Rey directed her sneer to her stomach, cursing the awkward timing of her stomach.

She walked passed him and stopped where the corridor split into three, arms up in the air, “Where’s my prison?”

* * *

 

At least she didn’t have to share her prison with others. Rey sat down on the makeshift bed as General stood on the centre of her prison. She made time to look around, at least she had privacy in the toilet but then again, a small compact in the corner looked suspiciously like a camera. There was no camera in her bedroom but there was one in the toilet, probably because they couldn’t see her in there.

A droid, like BB-8, entered with a tray and a whiff of the smell made her mouth water.

Rey looked at the machine in wonder, wearily reaching out to touch the metal.

“Prisoner-8963, your food is delivered.”

“How come you speak English but the other one just beep?” She muttered to herself, “There were eight thousand six hundred and two prisoners before me?”

“This will be your cell and a guard will be stationed outside, any effort to escape will be futile.”

“Aren’t General usually busy? I mean with you still here..”

The corner of his lip twitched in distaste, undoubtedly he was young despite the fact his eyes seemed older and proud to have earned such title at such a young age and didn’t like it when anyone insulted his rank.

He turned and locked the cell after the droid exited with him.

The food was bland and tasteless but she was desperate to have something inside her stomach.

* * *

 

“You’re not FN-5909, right?”  Rey poked her nose out of the bar, eyeing the guard stationed outside.

It ignored her question and Rey asked again, “So you’re not FN-5909?”

“Prisoners are to remain quiet in their cell.”

“I’m not a prisoner, I’m a guest.” Rey said, even though she knew she was a prisoner. No fool would trust that Leader Snake’s word over their instinct.

“Come on, what’s your name?”

“Prisoners are to remain quiet in their cell.” Something in his voice wavered, Rey narrowed her eyes.

“I’m all alone, at least talk to me so I don’t go crazy. Promise I won’t tell that Snake number two you call General about this. I’m Rey. Just Rey. What’s your name?”

The soldier in white looked around before he relented, “FN-2187.”

“Well FN-2187, are you my permanent guard?”

“No. But I will be guarding your cell in rotation.”

“I don’t really like calling people with numbers; do you have any other name?”

“E-Eight-seven’s my nickname.”

“That’s still a number. How about…” Rey pondered, “FN…FN…Finn! I’m going to call you Finn, is that ok with you?”

If he wasn’t wearing a helmet, she’d see a surprise expression on his face, “I-I don’t mind.”

“Well, Finn,” Rey snaked her arm around the bar to the outside, “Nice to meet you, Finn.”

“I-I’m not supposed to–“

“Oh come on, I’m not armed! I can’t do any harm from back here.”

He stared at her offered hand before clasping it with his covered ones.

* * *

 

She soon learned not everyone was friendly like Finn. Other guys or even girls whatever code they were designated with was rude and their tenacity to ignore her like she was nobody were starting to grate her. They weren’t much different from people back on Earth, she guessed, anywhere you go, whatever dimension or time you were in humans stayed the same.

Not to mention they were starting to get annoyed at her asking if they were FN-5909 every time patrols walked passed her prison cell.

Rey knew she must have been in the cell for few days at least and wondered what the Snake number one’s plan was with her. How long she was their guest, she wasn’t going to wait to find out.

When Finn’s shift finished, she waited until the next guard came and began plotting her escape. Feigning illness, not outright but making sure she wasn’t feeling well by doing something that was unusual of her usual daily ritual. That meant less talking, not asking passing by patrols if they were FN-5909 and in bed constantly.

She knew it was working because the guard would glimpse inside occasionally and tilt his head as if to say ‘what the hell is wrong with her?’

The next part: Rey toppled over, groaning loudly while clenching her stomach and the guard reacted.

“Prisoner-8963, what is it?!”

When she didn’t answer, the guard opened the cell and Rey waited for him to come closer enough for her leg to hook him down to the floor, she caught his neck in cobra clutch while making sure her knees were pushing down on his spine to prevent any movement.

She wasn’t aiming for kill, just disarm and unconsciousness. The man struggled in her hold and she could hear his breathing labour as his breathing became harder. Soon she felt him go limp in her arms, muttering quick sorry, she took off his armour and put it on herself. It was a bit loose but nothing noticeable with her current clothes underneath.

Rey dragged the guy to her bed, covered him with the blanket and locked the prison cell. She looked around the corridor and went the opposite direction where she usually saw the patrols go.

Rey stared in awe at the structure of whatever she was. What sort of HQ was this? Walking bit further, she noticed the window and jogged toward it excitedly only to freeze in shock as she took in the sight. Darkness. All she could see was darkness but it wasn’t just that made her lip tremble. She was seeing stars. Endless stars.

Was she in space? No it can’t be. She shook her head, refusing to believe what she was seeing. Glued in the spot as inexpressible shock and sadness wallow through her, she didn’t notice a figure that stopped in its track to watch her for a moment.

“What are you doing here?”

Her shoulders stiffened at the sound of the deep, mechanical voice and twirled around, “U-um-sir!”

Rey’s eyes widened underneath her helmet, the imposing figure that stood in front of her was more intimidating and taller than General Snake number two. He, too, was wearing a mask of his own and some sort of black robe. She realised too late she hadn’t said anything when he asked a question.

“TS-4510, state your purpose.”

“I-I-I was admiring the view, Sir!” She tried to deepen her voice.

“..Admiring..the view?” He echoed slowly, marching across.

“Y-Yes, Sir!”

He seemed to study her before dismissing him, “Go back to your station.”

“Yes, Sir!”

She was so close to the door when he spoke again.

“Last I remembered TS-4510 was a male.”

Rey clenched her eyes shut, “I-I..had a transition…Sir?”

He raised his arm, hand clawed and Rey found herself unmoving. It was as if some sort of force was keeping her down, felt like ocean pressure pushing her into submission. It wasn’t  a nice feeling and whatever magic trick this was, Rey knew this was similar to what Super Supreme did with her mind.

Alarm distracted their attention with the voice announcing, “ALERT ALL COMMANDS: PRISONER-8963 HAS ESCAPED. PRISONER-8963 HAS ESCAPED. ALL MILITARY PERSONNEL ARE TO BE ON THE LOOKOUT. THE PRISONER IS WEARING TS-4510 UNIFORM AND ARMED, APPROACH WITH CAUTION. IF FOUND, REPORT TO THE GENERAL.”

“It seems your little escapade has been noticed.”

Rey knew there was no point in lying, “C-Can I please have my body back? I got to report myself back to General Snakey. I’ve got nowhere to escape anyway.”

The guy in black gave a little tilt of his mask before relaxing his arm. Rey pulled up her arms to remove the helmet which was awfully sweaty, “I don’t like this helmet. It’s hot and stuffy. Next time, not telling you how to do your job but you guys should focus on making this sweat proof. It’s like Sahara without the sun in here.”

The man in the mask didn’t say anything as Rey looked out for any passing by patrols. She looked at the man who was still staring at her from his mask. Thankfully, she did saw group of stormtroopers heading her way and she stepped out, dropping her helmet and weapon.

Immediately their canons were raised against her and she was kicked onto her knee, “Ow!”

“Report to the General we found the prisoner.”

“Why was she brought here?” The man in mask decided to intervene.

“General Hux has ordered her to be brought to ship. She was seen aiding the droid’s escape, Sir.”

This caught the man’s attention, “Where’s the droid?” His voice was hard and cold.

“..Um..I don’t know.”

She felt her throat tighten and it wasn’t because of this man’s imposing presence, “I’ll ask you again: where.is.the.droid?”

“Ren!”

The said man lowered his arm as he faced the General, disdain evident in the air and it seemed the feeling was mutual. The General’s usual permanent sneer she didn’t think was possible seemed to deepen at the sight of the man in mask.

“This prisoner is in my custody.” He stepped between the two, “She’s already been interrogated by Supreme Leader Snoke that she does not know the exact whereabouts of the droid.”

“She’s with the Resistance then.” There was contempt in the way he said the word ‘Resistance’ like it was a poison in his mouth.

“Neither. I was merely ordered to guard her.”

Rey felt the man in mask stare down at her with curiosity as the General ordered her to be taken back to her cell. Two stormtroopers grabbed each side of her arms while others followed behind.

 “Hey, you don’t know where FN–“

“No.” The stormtroopers answered in unison, irritation in their tone at the start of the question they all knew how it would end.

* * *

 

The armour was taken from her and given back to partially undressed TS-4510 who was giving her his best death glare as she sat down on the floor, watching the prison cell shut back up. Her room was bare, clearly a punishment for her bolt for freedom. Oh look, there now was a CCTV camera in the main room too!

“You know, I’m not gonna apologise to TS-4510. I put him in bed instead of just leaving him on the floor.” Rey told the General.

“You put him in bed so that your escape will not be noticed and the guards would believe the person underneath the cover is you.”

Rey dropped her head to stare at the metallic floor, “I was about to report myself back to you anyway…”

General raised one of his brow as Rey articulated, “We’re in space. I didn’t know I was in space. I didn’t know that itself was possible. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go to.”

“At least you had enough sense to know it was useless before you did anything more foolish.”

Rey jerked her head up, “It’s not nice to put people down so you can stand your ground. One day, it’s gonna come back to haunt you.”

He scoffed, “TS-4510 informed me you have skills in unarmed combat, is that true?”

“Well..I wouldn’t really trust TS-4510 words, he suffered a nasty concussion..”

“My soldiers do not lie.”

Rey was tempted to say humans being were unpredictable bunch but let the man believe what he want. He’s the type that probably wouldn’t listen to anyone unless he actually experiences it.

“Then trust your soldier’s word than trying to confirm it with me.” Rey stood up and went to confront the General, “Look, I don’t know anything that’s going on. I don’t know who you actually are, why I’m a prisoner; why I’m considered a threat, why people are after the droid and everything else that entails. I’m just an innocent bystander that somehow got involved with this, so ask your Super Supreme– sorry your leader’s name sounds very similar to this pizza I used to order every Friday, Supreme Leader Snoke, why I’m actually here. Good day, General.”

With a mocking salute, Rey laid her back on the floor and shifted to the wall. She refused to let the man see tiny slip of her tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

 

Ren was already in the hall when Hux arrived, ignoring the knight he greeted leader Snoke, “Supreme Leader, the girl is getting restless and already attempted an escape. I believe, with your permission, killing her just as I have intended from the beginning would suffice. She holds no useful information about the droid or the location of the Resistance. She’s a liability.”

“She was brought here,” Snoke began, “By Lor San Tekka. I feel she is strong with the Force,” Ren took a sharp breath, “Otherwise that foolish old man won’t have risked his life to bring her here. You’re right, General, she knows of nothing and remain naïve to our world. Use that to your advantage; mold her into one of us before the Resistance discovers her existence. Her knowledge from Earth will be useful.”

“Supreme Leader, if the girl has affinity to the Force, it will be wise if–“

“You shall search for the droid and until you have done so, the girl will be under the General’s guidance. Now go, my apprentice.”

There was a hesitation in Ren’s footstep as if he wanted a say in his master’s decision but relented, leaving General alone with Snoke.

“Earn her trust, let her believe she has the freedom she desires, there’s no one I trust more to make a fine exemplar of Brendol's great work than you, General.”

“I shall not disappoint you, Supreme Leader.”

* * *


	3. The Illusion of Freedom

The girl was foolish if she thought there weren’t any camera in the main cell. It was hidden in the corner, embedded inside the wall that was fitted with sensors that alerted him whenever it detected more estimated movements than the pre-recorded number of inmates and the possible number of behaviours given certain interval.

Warning message popped up in his data pad and he clicked it open. Hux frowned when he saw the guard entering the cell, seemingly concerned by the prisoner’s condition. Just as he suspected the girl feigned to catch his troop off guard, swiftly mauling him into submission and soon unconsciousness. The fighting style was foreign to him and he guessed it was her planet’s – ‘Earth’ she called it – creation. If she killed him, it didn’t bother him. He had no use for weak soldiers who could not stand up against a mere girl.

But seeing as she spared the troop’s life, he immediately arranged for the said guard for retraining to Phasma while he watched the girl drag him into her bed, undressed and put herself in the guard’s uniform before covering him with the blanket.

He tracked her movement through the installed surveillance throughout the ship. It seemed the girl was more or less fascinated with the structure of the ship than trying to escape, settling on to stare out the window. Hux arranged patrol to the floor she was on when something caught his eyes.

His eyes narrowed, watching the scene between the two unfold, “Make an announcement prisoner-8963 has escaped its cell.” His eyes were glued on the screen as the announcement rang throughout the ship before he decided to intervene himself.

Hux then decided to have a visible camera installed purely for the psychological aspect of knowing one was being watched around the clock than covertly, not that she need to know there was an invisible surveillance inside her cell. He allowed her to cover up the one in the refresher when she threatened to break them if they did not allow her right to privacy. He had no concern for her ‘human right’ as she called it, but he did not wish to waste unnecessary fund on constantly repairing the camera when he already had certain someone throwing temper tantrum and taking it out on expensive machine systems more often than he liked.

Her punishments were removing any bearings from the room and electric shocks whenever she touched the bar. She glared into the camera whenever he did so. This won’t last, not when Supreme Leader is adamant he make the girl sympathetic to their cause and in order to do so, he had to lessen her hostility to him.

* * *

 

Rey felt like she was some kind of feral animal in a cage, punished with shocks whenever she touched the cell bars. Guest her arse. Thus why she ignored snake number two when he visited her but she couldn’t hide her surprised expression when he told her that she was to be moved from prison and given her own room.

But Rey knew better. Nothing was free and his offer was too good to be true. What has that Super Supreme told him? Make her lessen her guard around him or something?

Before she was shown to her new room, she was taken to medical base where she was given various health examinations. All was fine until the last bit; the droid approached her with a small chip in its claws.

“Tracking chip.” Hux curtly revealed.

Her eyes darted to and fro General and the droid, “I don’t know–“

“It goes in your arm.”

Rey looked at the General, seriously contemplating if he was serious.

“It will only hurt for a bit.”

“I’m not having that stuck under my skin! Don’t you have a tracking bracelet or something?”

“I’m sure you’d take it off.”

“I'm not going to! I swear if you put that in I’ll cut off my arm!” She threatened, thrashing about as the droid tightened the grip of her left arm as she saw the scalpel hovering over her arm, “LET GO! OUCH!”

She felt her skin being torn and metal chip being implanted in and sown shut in speed any doctors would sell their souls to have. Her arm felt slightly bumpy under her probing fingertips.

“This is unethical. I didn’t give my permission.”

“I have the right to feel safe in my own ship when I’ve yet to discover if you can be trusted to roam freely.”

“The feelings mutual. How about you get a tracking chip as well so we match? Give and take, no?”

“You won’t have to worry.” He dismissed nonchalantly, “You will be under my care for a time being and I won’t be far off.”

“You’re just staying that because you don’t want a chip under your skin.” Rey retorted, crossing her arms.

“Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

Her new ‘room’ might be cage free but she knew it was no better than her prison. Nope, this was a psychological prison. Where she was given an illusion of freedom but had no choice in what she wanted to do.

“This will be your new accommodation from now on. Only I shall have access and those whom I permit with notice.”

“So what, I’m to just stay in this room all day? Doing nothing?”

“Of course not. What is it that you wish to do?”

Rey eyed him carefully, “..Do you have a library or machines I can work on?”

The two notions she wanted were so starkly different that Hux couldn’t help but quirk his brow.

* * *

 

The library was his and in little time he had to spare, he’d relieve the stories of the Empire and its glory at the expanse of sleep. It was personal and private to him, his own little quiet place but he knew making her aware of its value to him would certainly lessen her hostility. He read all but ancient relics that were written in lost language and had no hope to ever find out about its content.

He nonetheless showed it to her, making sure to emphasise its importance to him and the significance of giving her access.

“I had a feeling you were a book guy.” She said as they moved on.

“What kind of machines do you mean?” He asked her.

“Well…I worked on machines before I came here, like cars, computers, weird junk people found and couldn’t fix and they brought to me and I fixed them.”

“Your planet’s machines and ours will be vastly different.”

“Machines are machines, unless they run on magic, then their mechanics are all the same.” Rey told him, “If there’s one thing that doesn’t change are machines. Speaking of magic, you have magicians in this world? Like sorcerers?”

“Force users.” He said in distaste, knowing she was referring to the Supreme Leader and Ren’s ability, “No different from magic.”

He took her to one of the technicians, “She was a technician back in her planet. I figured it is quite different but she’s willing to learn.”

The man was older looking, Rey studied, probably one of the seniors, “I’m Rey.” She held out her hand to shake and the man accepted it.

“Hello Rey, I’m Denner. How good are you with machines?”

Her eyes sparked to life and her lip formed into a large grin, “I-I’m the best with machines. It might take time but I’m a quick learner.”

He gave her a fatherly smile, “Well that is all I needed to hear from you.”

* * *

 

“Where is the girl?”

Hux didn’t have to look to know whose voice it was, “With Denner. Turns out she has a talent for machinery so I decided to utilise that skill.”

“I want her location information to be sent to me as well.”

“I believe Supreme Leader wanted all your focus on finding the droid.”

“The droid is still in Jakku, sooner or later, I will find it. The girl is my concern as well if she’s force-sensitive.”

“No.”

“What?”

Hux stood up from his chair to face the dark knight, “I’m obligated to refuse your request if I believe it will serve as distraction.” He explained, “The fact that you are so concerned with a girl that has nothing to do with the droid or the location of the Resistance is enough to warrant refusal.”

Ren stepped closer, “You have no idea – the girl has everything to do with it. She was sent here for a purpose, far greater than you’ll ever realise. Now transfer those data to me.”

Hux pursued his lip, eyes straining as he watched him walk out of the control room. He sent the data an hour later, just to spite him.

* * *

 

Hux left the control room at 1900 sharp, much earlier than he allowed himself but he was personally in charge of the girl and he’d do just about anything to have her simply killed to relieve him the burden.

He checked that she was still in the technician deck and had not since moved when he dropped her off. He entered the room, receiving the proper greeting his rank afforded him before easing the technicians back to their own duties.

The girl’s face was a mess and the strange white clothes she adorned for the last few days were stained with oil and dusts but her face were much brighter than he last seen her.

“How is she?”

“Her knowledge is excellent, worthy of my acknowledgement. It doesn’t seem there’s much difference between her planet’s mechanics and ours’. Will she be working for us officially?”

Rey wanted to say yes but than her she reminded herself, in this world, they are the enemies aren’t they?

“If that’s what she wishes, I have no objection.”

“I’ll think about it.” Rey said before turning to the General, “Why are you here, General?” Her words could be taken as disrespectful if it wasn’t for her sincere tone to his appearance.

“I’ve came to collect you. I believe you haven’t had dinner, correct?”

Now that he mentioned it, Rey realised how much her stomach has been deprived of solid food while she was distracted with the machines. Normally one of the guys would order pizza or takeaways and they’d eat while working. She always seemed to neglect herself while focusing all her attention to the machines dire in need.

“Oh, yeah, I haven’t.”

“Come.” His voice made it clear it wasn’t an option.

She bid them goodbye before following him.

“If you do not mind, the dinner will be served in my room, is that alright with you?”

Rey’s cheek reddened than reminded herself that it might mean different here and beside she was a prisoner so of course he had to keep a close eye on her.

“I don’t mind.” She said.

“But before the dinner could proceed, I suggest you clean yourself in the refresher. New clothes have been provided for you.”

“Refresher? Is that how you call bathroom here?”

“If that’s how you refer where one clean themselves then yes.”

 “I won’t be long.”

She entered her room and got in the shower. It took her a good 10 minute to try and figure out how they work but all was good in the end and she was and felt clean. She avoided showering in the prison even if she did cover up the camera, she just couldn’t do it.

Quickly getting dressed in simple black shirt and trousers, she came out of her room to see Hux waiting against the wall. She wondered if he ever relaxed. Or sleep because those dark circles underneath his eyes certainly did not form overnight. She suppressed giggle at the thought of Hux the panda image flashing past her head.

The panel scanned his palm before the door opened to allow access as Rey entered inside after him. The room was bigger than hers’ obviously, fitting his rank as General but seemed sparse and too detached to be called one’s room. But then again, this was just a living room and he might have more personal items in his bedroom just like she liked.

Her home.

It wasn’t her home anymore. Her eyes stung at the memory and she didn’t notice something scurry past her. Rey looked down and saw a ginger cat curiously looking up. Trust him to get a cat of his own hair colour.

She robbed her eyes, was she actually seeing a cat? A cat in space?

“I didn’t know you were a cat person.” Rey blurted out, squatting down and offered her fist for he or she to sniff.

“I suspect you are a dog person then.” He saw a chance and seized it, gave her an opportunity to talk more about herself.

“I never had a pet before so I don’t know.” She was away from her home for a long time and she really didn’t have the luxury to have any sort of pets when she can barely afford her own food and bills. Dogs required constant attention and training while cats were independent and probably be fine on its own. The cat would have been a much better option but it’d be nice to have a loyal furry friend waiting for you when you get home although she wasn’t sure if she was committed to the responsibility that came with and with cats, most weren’t affectionate and having something that depended and affectionate to her was appealing. She wanted a pet that had the independence of a cat but the affection of a dog.

The dinner was served by a droid and Rey was fascinated by number of dishes she never seen before. They both ate in silence, a clear sign they were too used to being on their own most of the time. Normally such stillness would be comfortable but there was sort of compulsion someone had to break this awkward tranquility when there was another person in the room.

Oh yes, she remembered, “Are you the bad guys in this world?”

Hux stilled and thought through the answer, “I believe it is subjective depending on who you ask that question.”

“You wanted the droid and attacked the village.”

“The village was part of our enemy that hid something we were searching for.”

“What is it?”

“That is classified.” He shot down coldly, “I suggest watching type of question you ask.”

“Well, I still think you guys are the bad ones because this world’s Lord Voldemort is your leader.”

“Who?”

“Lord Voldemort.” She said, “He kinda looks like your leader, this story I used to read had this bad guy called Lord Voldemort. Don’t tell your leader I said that though, it’s not exactly a compliment.”

“There are no good or bad in war although I wouldn’t call it a war since it presumes both sides stand equal chance of winning.” Hux said confidently, “Just two sides that believes they are doing it for the greater good of the galaxy. We are each other’s victims.”

Rey paused, no wonder he became a General, she presumed at a quite a young age although she didn’t exactly know how young.

“You don’t have to have dinner with me if you’re so busy.” Rey told him, “I like eating by myself and being by myself. I’m a workaholic too so I understand you’re irritated that your leader probably told you to treat me like the guest I am when you probably have stacks of work piling up as we speak.” Hux stared at her, “But..I want to play with your cat and I also want to eat where the soldiers eat.”

“If you’re still trying to track down FN-5909–“

“How did you know?”

“Did it really not occur to you that your constant questioning of FN-5909’s whereabouts to passing by patrols would not reach my ears? My captain had an earful of complaints from the soldiers about you that I should bind your mouth from speaking.”

“I just wanted to resolve our problem that’s all.”

“It was within his right to treat you as one would do to a prisoner.”

“Calling people derogatory names isn’t part of his job description. Didn’t have to try that hard.”

“I won’t have you starting unnecessary fight within my ship.” He growled, signaling end of the discussion.

Rey’s nose twitched in annoyance.


	4. Braille

The girl spent most of her time on the technician’s deck and he’d occasionally see a change of movement when she followed others to the mess hall. He had a clear glimpse at her from the above deck as she examined different parts of the machines, grease and oil darkening her pale skin.

Rey. That was her name. She carried no last name, nothing to point to the origin of her being. The girl whom San Tekka had risked his life for to bring her here. A potential force sensitive and user.

He was elevated, intrigued and astonished when Supreme Leader revealed the girl’s secret that was unknown even to her. There were few living Force users now, dulled down into a mere myth and it’s been many years since he came across a potential force sensitive that he weren’t aware of.

She must have felt him, her eyes moved away from piece of appliance to meet his from below. Spark of fear crossed her eyes, one side of her cheek sunken as if she was biting it and she stared back with defiance in her eyes.

Fearlessness. It was a trait San Tekka valued the most. No doubt the man had spent many years to find a suitable one. He wished to stay longer to observe her but he must find the droid first and fast before he could focus on the girl. He knew Hux won't be able to tie her loyalty to the First Order. Kylo Ren knew there was more light inside the girl that only he could extinguish it.

She returned to her work, fiddling with its wire but discomfort rolled off of her and noticed her eyes would often stray toward his unmoving form in question.

Rey let out the breath she was holding when she saw him turn away after few minutes of her ignoring him. Her heart was throbbing against her rib so painfully she was sure her heart would sooner or later spill out of her and onto the table. She was aware of the man in the mask staring at her from the beginning and she never did work efficiently under scrutiny and thought the man would at least have shame to look away when she looked at him pointedly that she knew he was staring at her. That worked for perverts on the train. Obviously this method didn’t work for him, she blamed the mask.

* * *

Rey still felt strange to see those white cladded soldiers without their helmet eating and just doing what normal people did when they socialised. They looked so..human. Unremarkable and ordinary faces she could have seen in her local pub, drinking away and roaring at the TV as the home team scored a goal. Well maybe that’s why they wore masks. So that it deindividuated them to carry out the necessary horrific acts and shielded themselves from others.

She looked around, searching for a specific person. Rey hated standing so awkwardly with food tray in her hands, feeling like a new kid in school while everyone knew each other.

“Who are you looking for?”

Rey started when one of the solider came up behind her, “Oh! Um, FN-2187?”

“He’s right over there.” He pointed.

She followed the direction of his finger and the face she didn’t really matched his voice. She thought of the face behind the mask to be older..more sharp. But the man..or boy more like in front of her didn’t look like a soldier. He seemed to be near her age, cheeks slightly rounded as if he hadn’t shed those last bits of baby fat yet. He was just like any boy she’d meet down the street, hanging out with his friends while lining up for their post-drink kebabs late at night.

“Thanks uh…?”

“FN-3181.”

“Thanks FN-3181..you don’t happen to have a nickname do you?”

“VIXX’s my nickname.” He followed her to the table.

“Hi, Finn.” She greeted him with a smile which he returned.

“Finn?” One guy at the table echoed.

“That’s my nickname of him.” She said, “FN..Finn! I know he’s got a number as a nickname but I thought Finn suited him.” Now that she saw his face, it really did.

They shrugged and let it be, concentrating on their food.

“So you’re not a prisoner anymore?” Finn asked his voice was strained as if he was trying to hold back on emotions he couldn’t afford to let out. He was affected by something.

She didn’t want to inquire deeply, it was his problem and she suspected he didn’t want to say why in front of everyone.

“I told you I was their guest.” Rey corrected sarcastically, “Well, I don’t know what I am now but I’ve been helping the technicians and learning its trade.”

“Well be prepared to work overtime.” VIXX mentioned.

The food was so bland, Rey wrinkled her nose, she really missed pizza hut now.

“Why?”

“Well, our commander, Kylo Ren, likes to take out his anger on the ship’s system often and the General wants them fixed as soon as possible. It’s either our lives or the system. We chose to sacrifice the systems.”

“How does he look like?”

“We don’t know.” Vixx said, “He always wears his mask, no one has ever seen his face.”

Image of the masked man shrouded in black came to her mind and something in the pit of her gut told her the man they were referring to and the man she was thinking of were the same man.

“That’s rude. That man has no respect for machines.” Rey bit out, she never did like anyone who abused such beautiful creations. She didn’t like reinforce gender stereotypes but most often than not, those who came looking for her were girls who wore out their clutch too soon and often or in one absurd case, she had a girl who totally destroyed the car’s engine because she didn’t know where her oil cap was and poured the oil on the engine itself. Rey can still remember her asking where the oil cap was and the girl pointing to the engine itself and saying ‘It goes in here right? Like you just pour it on and it’s ok.’

“Try saying that to his face.” One shuddered.

“I’ll see you guys back in the deck.” Finn stood up; putting on his helmet and taking his half eaten tray. Rey quickly finished the last bit of her hard and dull bread before following Finn out of the hall.

“Hey,” She called him, “Are you ok? You seem…distracted.”

“Uh..yeah, I’m fine.”

“I know you haven’t known me for a long time but if you want to get something off your chest and need someone to listen, I’m here.” Rey offered, “Confidentiality guaranteed.”

He gave her a small smile, “Thanks..um, Rey.”

* * *

The dinner with Hux went on in usual affair, her asking question about his world and he asking about her world. She tried to approach about the droid again sensitively but he always shot it down with the same cold ‘that is classified’ answer.

She decided after dinner, she’d spend some time in the library. If he’s not going to answer her, the books might. Unfortunately for Rey, he followed her and she knew it was so that he could keep a close eye on her and her choice of book. Even though he spent majority of the time typing away on their equivalent of iPad she supposed, she can feel his eyes on her whenever she made movements regardless how subtle it may be.

Rey argued their trust in each other wasn’t that high and that he were probably just doing his job. Millicent, whom she learned was the cat’s name, rested by her arm occasionally meowing to get her attention. She looked at the General who were flipping through files and sometime signing it below. A true workaholic, Rey mused, no wonder Millicent seemed to favour her more than her owner when she realised Rey was more receptive to her whims that didn’t work on the General.

Rey directed her attention back to the book with hopeless countenance, what was this?

“What kind of language is this?”

“Basic.”

“I-I can’t read this.”

“But you speak it.” He frowned.

“I speak English,” She held up the book and pointed to the weird symbols, “This isn’t English!”

She internally groaned, this isn’t going to work. Great she was in space with no knowledge how their written language works. So much for referring to library for non-bias information.

Rey looked up from the table, “You don’t happen to have…beginner’s writing class in your ship right?”

“No.”

“Figured.” Rey’s eyes darted around the room in anticipation, “Maybe you can–“

“I’m busy.”

Her chin slumped on her palm with a sigh before gathering the book and standing up. Rey prayed the weird symbols on the book cover were some sort of random drawings authors decided to draw in to attract more people. At least she wanted to believe it that way but she knew it was denial. She saw those symbols everywhere, in technician deck, in mess hall and around the ship.

Rey went to the further corner, hastily looking around when she saw something familiar from the corner of her eyes. It was a codex and seemingly ancient. She opened the book and the content within surprised her further.

Finally a language she can understand!

She brought the book to the sofa, tucking herself comfortably for the journey she was about to undertake.

Hux looked up and recognised the book, “I’m afraid you won’t be able to read those. They are–“

“Braille!” Rey finished for him, “This I can understand.”

His frown deepened and Rey was a bit caught off guard he could make other expression other than his usual sneer or stoicism. She was certain there was a bit of awe and excitement in his eyes.

“You are absolutely certain that language is familiar to you?”

“Don’t you people have blind people too?” Rey frowned then waved her hand dismissively, “Then again, your written language is different so your language for visually impaired will probably be different too. But yes, this language I know of, why?”

“It’s a lost language.”

Rey stared at the codex than back to Hux, “Seriously? Hm..” Maybe back in her planet their written language was considered a lost language.

Hux had put down his data pad and leaned over, “Well? What kind of language is it?”

“It’s called Braille and it’s a written language specially designed for the blind.”

“But you’re not.” He said, “Blind that is.”

“No.” Rey shook her head and a small smile bloomed, memories flooding, “There was this woman, Mashra, I worked with her for a while and she was blind, not totally but enough that she had hard time figuring out words even with larger fonts but she loved reading. She didn’t know Braille because she only realised too late she’s been slowly losing her vision since birth by the time she was an adult and her vision was at its worst, she never had the chance to learn it. So since I’m good at picking up languages which also helps me in my job, I thought I’d give it ago and I learnt it. Took me about a year or so to learn grade 1 and 2 and taught it to her before she went.”

“You like to learn languages?” Hux inquired.

“It helps with my job.”

“And what exactly was your job?”

“Well I worked in a car centre fixing cars and on the side I collected machine parts, fix and clean them before selling it to this really stingy guy.” She hated him. That man also happened to be her career before she moved out and threatened that she deals her business with him and him only knowing her valuable skills in mechanics. He was infamous in her town with his own gang so nobody wanted to do business with her and she had no choice but to sell them to him. The fact that he took care of her since she was five years old didn’t stop him from conning her out of much money as he possible can when she was sure it cost more than he priced, referring it as repayment for all the money he ‘spent’ on her upbringing.

“You were a scavenger.” His lip curled in disgust and Rey knew ‘scavenger’ which she equated with her profession was held in contempt and not well respected here. Not that it was much different from her world, but it was still a job and money was ‘blood free’.

“I don’t particularly like my job but at least I was working with what I loved and I earned honest money. I’m proud of that.” She defended.

Hux made a snort of derision, Rey rolled her eyes the man’s arrogance knew no bounds.

Rey straightened her back, stretched out her fingers and stared into the starry galaxy stretched out in front of her. She loved this space because the window overlooking the space and there was something about seeing dark skylight that was both melancholy and nostalgic. Her fingers spread and began to move across the wooden paper and image began playing out in front of her eyes. Braille, it was such a beautiful language. Only thing that bothered her was that not many people knew the beauty of it.

“What are you doing?” Hux was intrigued by the way of her posture. Her fingers swept across the small circular bumps of the codex while her eyes glossed as if she was somewhere far away.

“With Braille, you don’t use your eyes to read. You use your touch.”

He watched in fascination as her fingers smoothly travelled along the bumps with no hesitation, her emotions wide open and sincere. He suspected she was bad at lying. Their first encounter told him she wore her hearts on her sleeve.

_I write this book in hope that whoever finds it and able to read this, will be the bringer of the balancing of the Force. I presume if you can read this, you too, are not of this world._

Rey stopped eyes wide before she started again.

_Unfortunately I know only two languages. My mother tongue and the language of the blind. I pray that you are able to read Arabic or Braille. I cannot risk writing this in Basic lest this falls into the wrong hands. But I have high hopes for I have seen you in my vision as a capable linguist. I’ve thought Braille would suit our circumstances since not everything is as it seems; sometimes we must feel than try to see._

“What does it say?”

Rey tore her eyes from the space and into the General’s.

“Just ordinary things,” She lied. Lie better, “How this man discovered this lost language and..he decided to write this book to say how he came across it.”

“Lying is not your specialty amongst other things.” Hux’s eyes turned into slit, “What.does.it.actually.say, girl?”

Rey gulped before she swallowed the bile, gathering her voice, “That the guy wrote this book specifically in this language just to troll you guys.”

In flash, his hand had wrung around her neck, “Do not toy with me or I will make you regret it.”

Millicent meowed, being squashed between the two but both remained unmoving.

Her eyes stung with tears but she refused to let it fall. She was used to this kind of men and they indulged the terror they caused to their victims and she refused to become their victims. She didn’t survive fifteen years under Plutt and honing her skills her freedom depended on it just so that she could drown, reappear in a strange galaxy and die because of some book.

“I’m not scared of you.”

Hux leaned back slightly, understanding physical intimidation won’t work on her. No, how about his favourite, the psychological threat?

“I’ve noticed you’ve gotten closer to one of our troop, correct?” He smirked as her eyes faltered and revealed the worry she felt underneath, “FN-2187 I believe.”

“You–“ monster.

He held up his data pad, “Just one decree from me and FN-2187’s life is in my hand. My soldiers are programmed from birth and know nothing but loyalty to the First Order. My men are trained to give up their lives without hesitant if they are ordered to do so and there are plenty more soldiers that would gladly take his place.”

Tear slipped down her face and Hux knew he finally got her where he wanted.

“Or that resistance pilot?” He chanced. 

Gasp left Rey’s mouth before she could stop it, “Ah, you know him? Perfect, that suits me wonderfully.”

“H-He’s alive?”

“Alive, yes, but barely.”

“You’ve been torturing him.”

“He’s an enemy. The Resistance will do the same with us.” Hux sneered, “Like I said, we’re each other’s victim.”

“How do you sleep at night?” Rey spat out in disgust.

“Sleep is of no importance to me.”

“..What do you want? You just want me to read this book right?”

“How will I know you won’t spew out some nonsense as you go along?” Hux loosened his hold around her neck, “No, I want you to teach me this language.”

* * *

 


End file.
